This invention relates in general to memory systems, and in particular to a memory system with in stream data encryption/decryption and error correction.
The mobile device market is developing in the direction of including content storage so as to increase the average revenue by generating more data exchanges. This means that the content has to be protected when stored on a mobile device.
Portable storage devices are in commercial use for many years. They carry data from one computing device to another or to store back-up data. More sophisticated portable storage devices, such as portable hard disc drives, portable flash memory disks and flash memory cards, include a microprocessor for controlling the storage management.
In order to protect the contents stored in the portable storage devices, the data stored is typically encrypted and only authorized users are allowed to decrypt the data.
Since there may be bit errors in the data stored in portable storage devices, it is desirable to employ error correction. Current schemes for error correction may not be compatible with portable storage devices with cryptographic capabilities. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved local storage device where such difficulties are alleviated.